Remember me
by hermy81290
Summary: Harry Potter after Hogwarts, he remembers everyone before him, but will they remember him. A fic about remembering people after they are gone. Enjoy this fic if you like it then please review comments are welcome and much appreciated. kind of AU.


**Remember me**

**Summary: ** Albus Dumbledore was once a very alive man, now he is nothing but a memory of those times when the wizarding world was at war, before the peace of today. Lily Evans was once a very beautiful witch, now she is nothing but memories of what used to be. James Potter was once a charming young man, now he is only alive in the hearts of those who knew him. Cedric Diggory was once a strong willed Hufflepuff, now he is the reminder of the war beginning. Each of these died; each left a memory but what connects them together… nothing but the heart and mind of a young man, his name Harry Potter. This talks about deaths and may affect some people although it is quite a nice story I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did that death in Half-Blood prince would not have taken place so there you go. Oh and everything you recognise belongs to it's respectful owners.

Harry Potter, as many would say, had grown into a fine young man. A hero to everyone, after defeating the dark lord, he hadn't had much time to reflect on the loss of his childhood. Hermione and Ron had long passed away, Hermione and Ron shared their last moments with Harry, who had sat beside their bedside's holding their hands. Hermione had died during their seventh year, she got ill after a curse that affected her heart, the last word Harry had said to her, was that he would meet her in heaven so she was to wait for him and Ron. Harry had watched as Hermione took her last breath and he had to admit that it was harder to watch her slip away like that than to watch someone dying through the avada curse.

Ron died a month later; he was pushed over the astronomy tower, by a death eater, and died in St. Mungo's from a spinal injury. Harry had watched as Ron told him what to do with his stuff, and Harry told him to take care of Hermione in heaven.

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold

It was almost ten years later now, and Harry was strolling across his favourite area of Hogsmeade, an area totally full of Barley, it was a field where it always seemed to be peaceful and quiet almost like a graveyard but a happy place. Here, Harry always felt he belonged and that his friends and family were nearby, like they were looking down on him. He often brought his wife Ginevra here, to reflect and enjoy their free time. This happened almost everyday for years and years, Harry and his family came here to enjoy the peaceful life they now had, praying for the ones who never got to experience this joy.

So he took his love for to gaze awhile  
Among the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold

Harry was now about 35 years old, he and his wife were sat upon the grassy banks of the field, watching their children playing; they had two sons and twin girls. The eldest was Ronald James Potter the other boy was Harry Sirius Potter, the girls were called Hermione lily Potter and Ginevra molly Potter, and they were named after people so that no one would be forgotten. Harry always told his wife that they should cherish every moment that they spend together because one of them could be gone at any moment. One day as the sun was beating down on the family, they were taking their usual walk across the field before they headed home, Harry said to his children who were now 13, 12 and 11, all attending Hogwarts

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

" When I have gone, always remember me. When you feel like no one understands you remember I'm always here, I have left you each a locket, if you ever want to talk to me, use the locket, I can not always be here but memories of me will. I believe that my time is coming to meet my friends and family up there. Remember me."

At that moment a phoenix song was heard throughout the world, every phoenix in the world was emitting a melody, billions of magical people stood to listen, mesmerised. The phoenix song was only to be played during a particular death, and the people knew that at this moment Harry James Potter had left their world, never possibly to return. Everyone stood in silence, more of less out of respect and across Hogsmeade and the world, a phenomenon occurred, the phoenixes started to set alight, they burned, but this time nothing came from the ashes.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
_

Every phoenix had chosen to die in respect for the hero of the world, meanwhile Harry was in heaven being hugged by Hermione and Ron, being smothered by Lily and James, having his hair ruffled by Sirius. Also, standing for a photo in heaven with all of his family and friends. Harry in centre, with Lily, James, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus around him, also with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and many of the other people he had met such as Cedric and Cho Chang. They all smiled hugging and embracing each other and the photo was taken, millions of miles below, Children were playing amongst the fields of barley, Harry recognised them at once- they were his children.

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold

He listened to them, his daughter Hermione was speaking "Don't you ever feel like dad is watching us, when we are up here in the field. Mum says he is always watching us and that we should look out for the wind blowing because it means he is checking up on us."

At that moment, Ginevra waved up towards the sky, exactly where Harry was watching, he heard her whisper to her brothers and sister, " Dad is there, I know he is I can feel it, Dad I love you and I miss you. Give us a sign to know you are there, please."

Harry suddenly had a brainwave, he grabbed the photo with everyone on it, with all their signatures on the back, he wrote, _I love you more than life itself, I am watching you always, watching the fields of gold. Remember me and take care of your mother._

He grabbed the photo and threw it out into the air, using his wand to make sure it reached his children, then he sat back to watch them. Harry, the younger one, caught the photo he spoke to the others, tears in his eyes, " Dad sent us this, it's a photo, look they are all happy in heaven, he wrote a note too."

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold

The children laid in the fields crying and sobbing until Ginny found them and picked up the photo, she sat down in the field with her sons and daughters in an embrace, telling them everything is ok, and that even though he is gone, he is still with us. At that moment Harry found himself being forced away and down into the world, he landed in the field below, next to his family, he knew what he had to do, " remember me, always remember who I am and who you are. Children you will be living with Gabrielle Delacour, she will treat you right, you know her, but it is time for your mother to pass on, into our world." Harry wondered whether that just happened at all but he saw that his wife was no longer breathing and his children were crying upon her body.

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold

Harry knew it was unfair to leave them but as Ginny fell into his arms, lovingly hugging him and kissing him like they had never seen each other before his death. Harry realised that this how it must be. People are born and people die in their place, it is the way of the world and death is just another adventure, in which every life form must take part. No longer did Harry want anything, he had finally got everything he wanted, his parents, his friends, his family and he had been remembered not by just anyone, but by everyone he held dear.

From that moment on, when the wind blew across the fields Harry's ancestors watched the fields of barley, waiting for the day, when they to must become one of the winds that blew.

Years in the past, a young boy of eleven was asleep in Hogwarts, by the name of Harry James Potter unaware that his fate was already mapped out for him. That he would be remembered forever as the boy who ran across the fields of barley and who saved the world from destruction. While the young Harry was resting peacefully he was unaware he was dreaming of his fate, and what his future had to hold. He never realised he was so lucky to be pure hearted and to have yet to face the fate that was in store.

'_When we walked in fields of gold'_


End file.
